Tourism Board of Pacific Orange
The Republic of Pacific Orange offers a range of sights and sounds for visitors to explore and to enjoy. The sheer diversity in landscapes and environments means that the nation will have something for everyone, be it shopping in the hustle and bustle of the Island District, or a wilderness experience amidst the alpine forests of the Schauinsland, or a scenic stroll or cruise along the beaches and reefs of the Barras to the north. Indeed there is no other place in the world as diverse and unique as Pacific Orange. The Schauinsland Be Spoilt For Choice The Schauinsland remains one of the most undiscovered places within Pacific Orange and thus presents a pristine landscape hardly touched by man to the willing traveller. Take a luxurious and full escorted tour through the region, including a cruise down the tranquil waters of the Samyaksam River and a ride on the historic South Coast Wilderness Railway to Adlersheim - a fully preserved 1880's alpine village. Or perhaps check into the world class Hermitage Lodge situated on the banks of the Samyaksam River between Lake Mercer and Hildebrand Falls where guests can take in the full advantage's of the lodge's mesmerising backdrop - uninterrupted waterfall views through floor-to-ceiling-patio, lake cruises, hiking, hunting, white water rafting and so much more. In particular, experience the breathtaking beauty of Gunstal Sound whose landscape draws thousands of visitors each year and where lush forests cling precariously to sheer rock faces that rise 1200 metres or more on either side, while seals, penguins, and dolphins frequent the calm and serene waters. Hoping to experience some Pacific Orange history and heritage as well? Nowehere does the colourful architecture or the pride of Schauinslander Germans sing more loudly or proudly than in Gatenby. Over two hundred years old with inhabitants descended directly from the first German settlers, Gatenby is a city that effortlessly encapsulates the remnants of eras - from the grand Imperial origins to its place in the history of communism within the Republic - it's impossible not to be struck by the vast catalogue of grand decades old buildings that line the numerous canals and main thoroughfares. And when in Gatenby, don't miss a chance to explore the city's main thoroughfare - Immanuel Strasse. A walk along these four kilometres worth of footpath and buildings is very much a walk in the footsteps of the ages. Featured prominently in classic Pacific Orange literature, it's often portrayed as a beacon of social sophistication, a place where image-conscious Schauinslanders go in order to observe and be observed. Not much has changed, apart from the prevailing fashions. Or perhaps a skiiing trip is more the thing. Explore the less glitzy but still spectacular snowfields of the Vosges mountain range where tucked into the mountains at 2900 metres, the purpose built, pedestrian friendly village of Oberreid offers a wide range of ski runs to suit all levels of expertise and plenty of casual cafes, outdoor bars, spas and slope side accomodation to keep skiiers entertained. Indeed Schauinslander skiiers and boarders are spoilt for choice when it comes to the hundreds of kilometres of empty, deep powder trails that meander or plunge through a Christmas-card scene of snow dusted pines and around rustic log cabins; the remnants of the mid 1800s mining boom. Cool off ( or rather warm off ) after a hard's day skiing in the warm thermal springs of Oberreid which have soothed weary feet for over two hundred years. Whatever you desire, the Schauninsland is likely to cater for the inner traveller in you. Recommended Accomodation: Gatenby: *''Oriental Hotel'' - Located on Immanuel Strasse, close to the city centre, theatres and shops, the Oriental Hotel has welcomed guests for more than 100 years. Today it boasts some 527 newly renovated rooms and suites that have magnificent views overlooking the marina, ocean or city and the comforts of contemporary living with state-of-the-art technoligies and in-room entertainment. Rates from 300 wons a night. Oberreid: *''Ludwig-Berthold Haus'' - With a long tradition of catering for discerning travellers, the 'Haus' is nestled above a secluded bay just outside of Gatenby and consists of villas rather than rooms with each built to blend with the hillside terrain. There is an exclusive Spa facility and a privately owned gondola to ferry guests from the resort to the start of most ski runs. Offers privacy and seclusion in natural surrounds. Prices start from 500 wons a night and include breakfast and access to all of the resorts facilities. Other: *''Hermitage Lodge'' - Part of the Small Luxury Hotels of the World group, the lodge is a regular fixture on Conde Nast Traveller magazine's prestigious Gold List and is referred to in reverent terms by other hoteliers. One of the nation's most established landmark resorts, it offers quality accomodation and excellent facilities. Prices start from 650 wons a night and include breakfast, pre-dinner drinks and five course dinner. The Central Highlands Vintage Valleys for Gourmet Lovers The Central Highlands should be the first stop for lovers of wines - red or white, sparkling or still. Nestled amongst the once sleepy foothills which still teem with agriculture and livestock, the Central Highland's wine region lies at the centre of the Pacific Orange wine boom which has graced the cellars of restaurants worldwide: boasting over 4000 hectars under vine and home to around 60 cellar doors. In particular, visistors should pay a trip to Honeysuckle in the Foster Valley often described as the country's most interesting wine area - and with some justification. Less than a day's drive from Franklin, the Foster Valley is famous for its breathtaking scenery and of course for its wines. Not only are visitors spoilt by the wide range of pinot noirs, chardonnays and sparkling wines on offer, they're also spoilt for choice when it comes to cellar doors to visit and choosing where to eat and where to stay. Indecisive lovers of fine food and wine will certainly find themselves spoilt for choice. Vines were first planted here in 1838 and although there was a long hiatus, wine making has continued in earnest since the early 1900's giving the region over 100 years of wine making heritage and the area is now known for its versatility. Whilst no one variety is a standout, Honeysuckle offers fine sparkling wines (including those made in partnership with French champagne houses), excellent chardonnay, complex pinot noir and top notch cabernet sauvignon. Cellar door choices range from big names such as Cloudy Bay, Coldstream Hills to smaller operations such as the Windwagon Estate run by the passionate Sergio Grunlager and Hodgkinson Hill which also boasts an excellent winery restaurant. Most vineyards operate a guided tour service which take visitors through exhibition areas, winery and riddling halls and the customary wine tasting rooms, where visitors can purchase wines and take in some seductive vineyard views. The wines from this region are normally considered by the best in the country. In addition, visitors can stop off at orchards, farm gates and roadside stalls dotted throughout the Central Highlands to sample local produce that includes clotted creams, handmade chocolates, fresh berries, organic vegetables, jams, chutneys and fresh river fish. Established in 2002, the Central Highlands Regional Food Trail is a self-drive tour available for tourists that criss-crosses the Foster Valley and Upper Vosges Ranges region, with frequent stops at more than 100 food outlets. Of course, the classic way to see the Central Highlands landscape at its best is still from a hot-air balloon and there are several operators. Besides the wining and dining, there are plenty of other attractions in the region, including the Innocence Sanctuary, home to native flaura and fauna and the nature trails of the Upper Vosges Ranges. The Tourism Board of Pacific Orange runs a free shuttle bus service connecting both these locations to the hospitality facilities of Franklin, allowing visitors to experience nature and comfort at the same time. It is widely acknowledged that Pacific Orange goes to the Capitol District to be seen and to the Central Highlands to relax. Recommended Accomodation: Honeysuckle: *''Windwagon Estate'' - A stylish converted homestead with a few added extras including a fine dining room that merits a hat in The Age Good Food Guide, the estate boasts spacious, tastefully designed guest rooms complete with all modern amenities. Windwagon is home also to an excellent cheese maturation room that's open daily and offers tastings along with wine and cheese matching courses. Rates start from 550 wons per night and includes a complimentary bottle of wine. Other: *''Charterhouse Retreat'' - The Charterhouse is the only boutique style hotel in the Central Highklands, offering 98 beautifully appointed rooms and outlets. Just 10 minutes drive from the heart of the pristine Innocence Sanctuary, it offers comfort and nature in the same location. Most trips into the wildlife preserve start from the retreat and the hotel runs its own shuttle bus service to and from Franklin for guests. Prices begin from 300 wons. The Capitol District Discover the Treasures of the Capitol Often overshadowed by the more glamorous Island District, the Capitol District is worth visiting precisely because it's not the Island District: it puts lie to Northern Pacific Orange's reputation as a concrete jungle. The national capital of Saint Victoria for instance shows for the most part a suburban, middle-Pacific Orange side lacking in the urban skyscrapers and bustling thoroughfares just across the Elisabeth Straits. The city contains some things not likely to be seen on Lanyu or Matsu Islands: tree-lined garden suburbs, nature preserves and scenic golf courses. Of course, most visitors don't come to Saint Victoria to visit open spaces or well kept lawns. Apart from the Houses of Parliament, Saint Victoria is known to visitors for Martineau-Meyer Park, where golfing enthuasists can catch the Pacific Orange Open, or a soccer game at the LaFayette Stadium. Similarly, the Liberty Square has been the site of two World's Fairs and the original Federation Congress back in 1946. It now houses the Presidential Musuem of Art, the Saint Victoria Zoo and the Dzionara Hall of Science in addition to a wide variety of stores and other buildings. An English and Scottish locality not long ago, Saint Victoria is now home to Pacific Orange's largest Asian community outside of the Island District. Just outside of Central Station is a Chinatown that rivals Matsu's famous district of that name: three miles of Chinese and Thai street signs, street vendors selling hot dumplings, bubble tea cafes and of course, a plethora of Chinese restaurants. Not far from Saint Victoria, the tree-lined township of Mortimer Hills shows off its 'garden communities' dating back to the 1890's. Mortimer Hills was a model garden suburb city; a social experiment in healthy and affordable living. It is surely healthier than the hustle and bustle of other areas, but with its mock-Tudor architecture, it failed the affordability test. Nevertheless, Mortimer Hills is still a great place to shop, so it is more than just a failed albeit beautiful experiment. If even this proves too hectic, the Capitol District has The Peninsula. Located at the southernmost tip of the region, this sleepy little coastal village boasts plenty of colourful characters and a laid-back atmosphere that seems rather at odds with its location - a mere half hour's drive south from Saint Victoria. Visitors to the township can enjoy some 10km of treetop boardwalk, a wildlife preserve, some of Pacific Orange's nicest parks and a fine expanse of sandy Pacific Ocean beach; far less likely to be crowded than any Barras beach. Recommended Accomodation: Saint Victoria: *''Le Majeste Saint Victoria'' - A popular hotel delivering quality. Well located, guests can make the most of the easy walk from the hotel to the Houses of Parliament and many other attractions, including the Martineau-Meyer Park and the Presidential Musuem of Art. Its close proximity to Central Station easily connects guests to other areas of Saint Victoria. Rooms start from 400 wons per night. Mortimer Hills: *''Carlingford Hotel'' - Just a stone's throw away from the centre of Mortimer Hills, Little England and the Central Business District, guests will find historical sights and a range of handicraft stalls. This newly refurbished 307-room hotel offers traditional Pacific Orange hospitality. Rates begin at 210 wons per night. The Peninsula: *''The Peninsular Hotel'' - A recently renovated 1950s Federation home, the hotel is located close to all of the local sites, including the Daimler Blowhole, the Minmarri Forest and the several windswept beaches. Hidden from the main street by a thick hedge, the hotel offers plenty of privacy for its guests. The communal areas are prettily landscaped with native plants and interesting ornaments. Prices start from 130 wons per night. The Barras Treaure Old and New Beauties If Paris is the grande dame of style, then the regional capital of Huskisson is her hip younger cousin who rarely bothers with family reunions as there's always something much more interesting to do. Huskisson is the most ethnically diverse city in Pacific Orange. Half of its 8000 residents were born outside of Pacific Orange and the city's Arts and Cultural Square is a melange of ethnic groups, including colourful Rasta-men selling calypso CDs to Greek and Turkish vendors selling the delights of Mediterranean cuisine. And with its blend of cultures, Huskisson has no shortage of fine dining; visitors to the city can enjoy a wide variety of national cuisines. In particular, Diethnes Restaurant located in the western part of the city alongside the Gropius Canal attracts nightly evening crowds with its excellent Greek dishes. A movie making centre, Huskisson also has the famous Eastgate Film Institute ( home to the Pacific Orange Film Musuem ) situated in the Broadway district of the city. Eastgate is a haven for film buffs with Pacific Orange's largest collection of movie and television memorabilia. Huskisson, in fact, deserves to be visited by all sorts of history buffs. It is not simply the musuems, though the city does have it fair share, but the many remnants of the city's long history, dating back to the early 1800's. Huskisson, one of the nation's oldest towns, is filled with landmarks some of which date from before Federation. The Pacific Orange Ministry of Arts and Culture organises a monthly, five-hour Pacific Orange Historical Tour which includes obscure gems ranging from the Macquarie Farm ( where the first settlers struggled to cultivate the land ) to the treasured Saint Giles House, site of the failed 19-- communist uprising. For jazz lovers, the Ministry also organises a two-hour Huskisson Jazz Trail at around the same time as well, which includes the old neighbourhoods of local jazz greats before finishing with a concet at the Huskisson Town Hall. At other times of the year, weekly jazz festivals can be caught at the Arts and Cultural Square. The city can perhaps be best enjoyed with a walk down the Presidential Avenue. ...'s enduring masterpieces and architectural riches dot the Huskisson skyline. ... was an eccentric whose architecture was inspired by his devout Pacific Orange nationalism and catching a glimpse of .... for the first time is one of life's truly jaw-dropping experiences. Construction on the building began in 1947 to celebrate Pacific Orange Federation but such is its intricacy that the project won't be finished until at least 2017. A 10 minute walk from the ... is ...'s most beloved completed gem; the Pacific Orange Institute for Social Research. The Institute is often described as ...'s most famous secular piece of work. With its bulging, clear glass roof, capped by elegant steel edges, it also houses a musuem dedicated to ...'s life. Thanks to its Mass Rapid Transport System, Huskisson can be experienced in just a couple of days, making it perfect for a long weekend break. But it's also a great walking city, with abundant pedestrian zones filled with unexpected treasures awaiting the traveller who prefers the less beaten path. Pause for Reflection The Barras is also abound with expansive, sandy beaches and islands and reefs just waiting to be explored. Apart from Huskisson, guests can also visit Christchurch, Huskisson's sister city 20 kilometres away or a half-hour catamran ride from Huskisson's Portland Central Harbour. In Christchurch, visitors can luxuriate in an overwater bungalow in one of the town's deluxe resorts or experience an invigorating dip under a cascading waterfall in one of the Barras' spectacular lush valleys. The six star Christchurch Lagoon Resort and Spa is specially recommended having only recently been opened in 2006. Similarly, Porpoise Spit is worth paying a visit - behind the hour long drive from Huskisson lies a peaceful, tropical sanctuary where guests can spend the day basking in the sunlight on pristine, white sandy beaches and paddle in the unblemished lagoons. It's fast becoming a popular choice for many visitors to Pacific Orange.The Barras Regional Drive is over 200 kilometres long, so visitors can expect about a few days at least for a complete circuit. For spectacular views from up among the Barras' volcanic crags, take the steep winding road past fields of poppies and horses to Elisabeth's Lookout, then cruise back down through pineapple plantations to the coast road. Those still with energy after that can perhaps consider a daytrip out to the nearby islands on one of the charter yachts operating from either Christchurch or Huskisson where visitors can swim with dolphins or snorkel amongst the marine life of the deep sea reefs. For souvenirs, Christchurch's bustling colourful central market doesn't disappoint. To guests willing to spend perhaps a little more money, the coveted Barras black pearls are highly rated as amongst the best in the entire region. Whatever guests are looking for, they should find paradise somewhere in the dreamy tropics of the Barras. Recommended Accomodation: Huskisson: *''Bat and Ball Hotel'' - Situated right next to the Broadway District, the hotel is very well presented and centrally located with excellent restaurants and facilities. All guest rooms are very tastefully designed and spacious. Rooms start from 440 wons per night and includes a complimentary breakfast at the two Michelin star Kenichi Cafe. *''The Eastern Hotel'' - Located on Presidential Avenue, only 3 minutes from the Arts and Cultural Sqaure, the hotel boasts a heated roof-top pool with city views and a 10 minute walk into the city centre. Rooms are spacious and well appointed. The hotel's Cityside Dining Restaurant offers an exciting blend of entertainment and dining experience. Prices begin from 370 wons per night. Christchurch *''Christchurch Lagoon Resort and Spa'' - The resort represents a subtle blend of western comfort and Barras hospitality with a genuine value for money. Each of the 546 guest rooms and suites have been tastefully decorated and designed to give guests maximum comfort, privacy and relaxation. It is very much an exclusive retreat offering an even higher standard of accomodation and service plus a host of special priveleges and amenities. Rates commence at 800 wons per night. The Island District Nurture the Inner Shopper Lovingly refurbished with traditional respect and renewed with modern vitality, heritage districts like Pacific Quay, Bella Vista Heights and Mofada Bay give the ever-changing Island District its timeless soul. Wander along its quant streets punctuated with century-old shop houses. With its eclectic blend of cultural treaures, ethnic cuisines and guerilla designer fashion and rare antiques, shoppers will be delighted by the mix of the old and the new. For the ultimate shopping experience, Infinity Arcade, Pacific Orange's largest retail and lifestyle destination is a must with 1 million square metres of retail therapy. With a fabulous list of fashion labels, concept stores and a wide range of dining and entertainment choices, this iconic hub constantly surprises, stimulates and delights. Guests will find endless reasons to splurge. Global fashion brands abound: Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Herms, Louis Vuitton and Bvlgari among numerous others will be found at shopping malls such as Emporium, Central Plaza and Robinson Department Store. More specialty stores can be found in Malgopi Boardwalk or the Riversleigh Hotel Plaza while downtown Marina Bay has mega malls, local set-ups, designer boutiques and everything in betweeen. Shoppers can indulge in European brands including Top Shop and Marks and Spencer. Everywhere, visitors go, they'll be spoiled for choice with the array of shopping the Islannd District has to offer; where every little corner beckons with unexpected delights that are simply beyond words. Recommended Accomodation: Matsu Island: *''The Matsu Royal Orchid'' - Located on Malgopi Boardwalk in the centre of Matsu's Pacific Quay District, guests will have direct access to major shopping centres. All rooms are well designed for comfort with City View Rooms offering view of the city's skyline from different angles. In addition to its comprehensive facilities, its renowned restaurants also offer exquisite Hokkien specialties, authentic English favourites and sumptuous buffet. Prices start from 500 wons. Lanyu Island: *''Riversleigh Hotel Plaza'' - Home to a a comprehensive shopping experience andd only 10 minutes walk from the Infinity Arcade, this contemporary 578 room hotel has a resort atmosphere and offers 5 star facilities which include a fully equipped gymnasium, fine restuarants and bars. An attractive outdoor swimming pool allows guests to rest their tired feet after a hard day of shopping. Rates begin from 650 wons and includes breakfast. The New Territories Exotic and Exciting Beyond the unarguably enticing beaches and shopping, Pacific Orange is also home to an intriguing range of local cultures to explore. Across the waters of the Southern Straits in the New Territories, visitors are discovering short courses are one way to get beyond the superficial: foreigners can now be bound hunched over hot woks learning Thai cooking; digging elbows into sweaty strangers while attempting Thai massage; or punching their way through a Thai boxing lesson. And with prices significantly cheaper than the equivalent programs elsewhere in Pacific Orange, the only difficulty lies in choosing an activity and deciding how much time can be spent away from that favourite poolside position to do it. While the New Territories is abound with Tourism Board of Pacific Orange credited schools catering for visitors willing to immerse themselves in Thai cultural life, the progenitor Mercier-Henessey Institute of Thai Cultural Arts is still highly regarded as one of the best choices. Here visitors can experience the very best in the Thai culinary, massage and Muay Thai arts, learning at one of the half dozen schools scattered across the region. In particular, the Institute boasts some of the best boxing camps and gyms within the country, so opportunities are abound for visitors to kick and punch their way through lessons. The Institute's Thai Massage School located in the regional capital of Silom similarly offers an internationally recognised 10 week course that qualifies students for full time careers in massage. But if physical and intellectual demands are not part of the attraction of a holiday, the New Territories offers a host of activities beyond just lazing by the pool. The Din Daeng Spa attracts thousands of visitors each year with its relaxing blend of eastern and western therapy. Popular favourits though remain the Hopi ear candle therapy and Ayurvedic treatment. Nevertheless, guests can still enjoy the old favourites such as facials, body scrubs and spa bath treatments. Peeling themselves away from poolside positions, travellers are delving into Pacific Orange Thai culture through short courses on everything from Thai massage and cooking to Thai boxing. Book a trip to the New Territories today to experience these untold delights and skills. Recommended Accomodation: Silom: *''Golden Mile Hotel'' - A nicely presented hotel where the rooms are small though clean and comfortable. Located in Silom, adjacent to the Mercier-Henessey Thai Massage School, the hotel is well served by public transport and close to most of the Institute's cultural educational facilities. Situated only 5 minutes by taxi from the Phanomyong International Airport. Prices start from 190 wons per night. *''The Silom Citygate'' - An elegant retreat from the city, conveniently located downtown with walking distance of the Silom entertainment belt. There is also a complimentary shuttle bus to the Din Daeng Spa which is just minutes away. Visitors can revel in luxury complemented by gracious service and facilities including a fitness centre, outdoor swimming pool and jacuzzi as well as tennis court. Rooms begin at 220 wons per night. Further Information: For a FREE information kit concerning all travel matters pertaining to the Republic of Pacific Orange or for information to enhance your travel experiences in Pacific Orange, please contact the Tourism Board of Pacific Orange at : *'Phone:' ( 62 ) 4332 8210 *'Email:' potb-hks@ministryofartsandculture.gov.po *'Mail:' 104 Presidential Avenue , Huskisson , 4051 , The Barras , Pacific Orange Category:Pacific Orange